How We Became Mates
by Singer130
Summary: A story about Rosealeana and Bombalurina's mating ceromony and what happened during it
1. Chapter 1

**I was writing a flashback for the** **three Jellicle Sisters when** **I had a great idea to make this story so here it is. Please review I want to know what you think of this **

**P.S. this will be better explained once I have more chapters for my other two stories up mainly in Why Mother? **

**Before The Ball**

_It was the night of the Jellicle ball and all the cats were exited because this was the ball that Rosealeana and Victor would become mates. _

_**Rosealeana's POV**_

Rosealeana was wearing the new collar that Victor had gotten her; it was black with shiny purple dots lining the middle of the collar. She had noticed that the whole collar was shiny and did not look like the black stripes on her fur.

She looked around the den that she shared with her sisters throughout the years and saw the pillow that she had used as a bed for the time that she had lived here. The pillow was purple with a swirly design on it. She would have to move everything into her new den. She wouldn't need that pillow for a while, maybe they would use it for any future kittens they would have together.

Rosealeana didn't know the future for them yet, but she knew that things would get rough at times because with Macavity on the louse no one was safe.

"Rosealeana are you ready for tonight?" asked her sister Bombalurina who came into her part of the den and sat down on her sister's bed

"I think so, I love him more than you'll ever know. It's funny out of the three of us I expected you to get a mate before Demeter and I." said Rosealeana

Bomba then decided to show her sister the collar that The Rum Tum Tugger had gotten her "Actually he already asked me to become his mate a few nights ago, he said that he and Victor got the collars at the same time." Said Bombalurina

Rosealeana looked at the collar it was black with silver spikes on it

"Nice, how come I never noticed it before?" asked Rosealeana

"You were busy with arranging your ceremony, because Victor wanted it on the night of the Jellicle ball, right" said Bomba

"You know it. When are you and Tugger becoming mates?" asked Rosealeana

"Tonight." Replied Bomba

"Don't you think that it is odd to become mates with our tom-friends on the same night?" asked Rosealeana

"Yes it is odd, but they have done almost everything together. As far as we know." Replied Bombalurina

"I have a feeling that something very bad, no worse something terrible is going to happen tonight." Said Rosealeana with a worried/nervous tone in her voice

"Like what?" Bomba worriedly asked the tiger-striped tabby knowing that her slightly younger sister's powers could sometimes bring her visions of the future (she was not yet able to control this power like her other powers yet)

"Alright I'll tell you what I know, because I trust you and it's bugging the heck out of me. Macavity is going to do something to ruin the ball and get banished, but I don't know what. I know that he wants me to be his mate, but I don't love him. He just wants me to have his kittens so that they have much more power than he does." Said Rosealeana

"That is just sick and wrong!" replied Bomba disgustedly "How do you know his motives?" she asked her sister

"I can get into other cat's minds, Macavity was much more tricky to get to because he tries to block his thoughts, but I found a way Rosealeana smirked

Demeter then came into the den and said "Hi guys its almost time to start!" said Demeter who had become mates with Munkustrap about a month earlier and was very happy for her sisters

"Ok Dem we'll be out in a minute" replied Bomba and Rosealeana at the same time

"Break a leg sis." Said Rosealeana to Bomba because Rosealeana sometimes went to the West End shows down town in her spare time so she knew a lot of stage sayings one of her favorites is Wicked (She once got caught by two of the cast members backstage because she found a mouse and didn't want the humans to scream so the people there know that she is there.)

"You too sis." Said Bomba back to Rosealeana hugging her sister one last time before they both headed out to the clearing and got into position

**What do you think? Please review so that I can make this better. What will Macavity do? **


	2. Chapter 2

_I just want everyone to know that this takes place before the musical. Please review _

**The Ball**

Once everyone was in position and Munkustrap crawled out and sang his line and the ball began and when they sang on the tire none of the humans disturbed them.

After the Naming of the Cats they sang about Jennyanydots in her song that she just got last year, but Jellyorum was sick in bed and couldn't sing so Rosealeana took her place in singing with Dem and Bomba (the number was better with Rosealeana because her sisters practiced with her so they did not have to worry about if they stepped on Jelly's tail)

Then Tugger came out and sang his new song while Victor told Rosealeana that he had arranged for her to sing because his father was Old Deuteronomy. They watched the rest of Tugger's song and instead of dropping Bomba and saying "No" he said "Yes" and kissed her on the lips.

As the night went on and it was time for Rosealeana and Victor to sing, he went to the center of the clearing and sang

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free_

We all live in extravagant times  
playing games we can't all win  
Unintended emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in

I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all were going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever ,peaceful, true  
This may not be the moment  
to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
for the perfect time and place" Rosealeana joined here

"_We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know who's loving who" _then just Rosealeana on the next part

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that"_ then Victor on the next one

"_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart  
May this confession" _

Both

"_Be the start" _they finished and every cat watching except one cat could see that they were singing with their hearts and souls

Then the mating ceremony started and in the middle of it Macavity pushed Victor away from Rosealeana and said

"KEEP AWAY SHE'S MINE!" he yelled grabbing Rosealeana's arm and roughly pulled her towards him, Rosealeana used a small amount of her fire power and concentrated it on her claws and scratched his paw but not too deep and he let go and healed it with his powers

"NEVER MACAVITY, NEVER!" Victor said and sprang at his brother and started fighting him.

Macavity expected this and side-stepped his slightly younger brother (By half an hour because he was the last born in their litter) and electrocuted him. Victor fell to the ground stunned and this was a fault on Macavity's part because he did not expect Rosealeana to fight him and use her powers.

"Why would you chose him over me?" asked Macavity who for once sounded like he truly meant it

"Because I love him Macavity, I prefer to listen to my heart when it comes to love." Rosealeana replied thinking that it wouldn't do much harm to answer Macavity's question. She didn't know that it would make Macavity angry and try to kill Victor.

**Oh no! what will happen next? I honestly have no clue yet, so the song is "Elaborate Lives" from the musical Aida the lyrics were written by Tim Rice and the music by Elton John **


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously _

_She didn't know that it would make Macavity angry and try to kill Victor…_

Suddenly Macavity leaped at Victor with his claws out, but this is the move Victor had just used on Macavity so he sidestepped the blow and slashed at Macavity's chest but missed as the ginger cat teleported away a few tail lengths, he then ran towards Victor and hit him on the head and knocked him out. (He may be evil but she still loved his brothers)

Rosealeana who was being restrained by her sisters was then let go and teleported in front of Macavity with plasma on her paws just as he was about to strike the final blow.

"I only answered your question and you try to kill my mate! I never loved you! I never will!" Rosealeana shouted

"But…" started Macavity

"No buts." Rosealeana interrupted "Your predictable Macy" she taunted

"Really, then predict this!" Macavity shouted as he slashed at her which she dodged

Rosealeana then slashed at Macavity with plasma light claws, he yowled in pain but kept fighting. Macavity tried electrocuting her but found she wasn't harmed (He would later forget this) and then tried holding her paws above her head with both of his, Rosealeana pushed against his paws then lifted her right leg looking like she would kick him but in midair switched legs and kicked him in the stomach and blasted him away with her powers.

Macavity flew backwards into a junk pile, when he got up his brothers Munkustrap and Tugger grabbed him and pulled him towards the old tire in the clearing.

Old Deuteronomy looked at his oldest son and knew that with regret he had to banish him for attacking another Jellicle and for interrupting the one night of the year that was the most important day for the Jellicles.

"MACAVITY!" boomed Old Deuteronomy

"For interrupting the most important night of the year and attacking two tribe members unprovoked you are banished from the Tribe!" said Old Deuteronomy in a voice that was angry

Macavity was stunned. His father was banishing him? Sure he had broken several rules but banishing next in line to be leader, that alone was crazy.

"I'll be back, you all will regret this." Said Macavity as he was escorted out of the Junkyard.

"Munkustrap will from now on be the Jellicle Protector" said Old Deuteronomy

**Read and review **


	4. Chapter 4

**WARRNING SLIGHT MENTION OF RAPE **

**I only own Rosealeana and Victor even though his name is from T. **

_Previously _

"I'll be back, you all will regret this." Said Macavity as he was escorted out of the Junkyard.

"Munkustrap will from now on be the Jellicle Protector" said Old Deuteronomy

As Macavity was escorted out of the junkyard Jennyanydots rushed to Victor to check and make sure that he would be ok.

"He's alright, he was just shocked, but I need to take him to my den to make sure, stay here Rosealeana" said Jennyanydots as she finished checking Victor

Rosealeana saw something went over to a small corner in the Junkyard where she saw a familiar figure standing in the distance

"Mother?" asked Rosealeana "What are you doing here?" she questioned her mother who had left her and her sisters for the fame that she had originally left the Junkyard for

"Can't a mother see her oldest kits get mated?" said Grizabella who was starting to look like she was starving

"Yes, I guess" replied Rosealeana who was looking her mother over and noticed how thin she was getting; "You're starving" said Rosealeana in more of a non-questioning way but more of a statement

"I haven't been eating much lately" replied Grizabella

"I know that you know that Dad wouldn't be happy about that" Rosealeana pointed out

"I know it's just that…" Grizabella was cut off by Rosealeana who had just caught a rat that scurried in front of her

"Here, eat this you're too thin" said Rosealeana, she had forgiven her mother awhile ago because she had realized that holding a grudge was only going to hold her back

"Thank you Rosealeana" said Grizabella gratefully and started eating; she was expecting her daughter to still be mad at her, but she much preferred what was happening right now

Rosealeana was looking her mother over carefully and noticed that there were some scratch marks all along her back and other places and some of them looked recent

"What happened to you mom? You have scratches all over you" asked Rosealeana sitting down on an old plastic bin that had once been used for putting shoes in, and waited for her mother to tell her what had happened to her

"Those cats that had caused the car accident that your father was killed in decided that they needed to show me what a real stray cat does and they…" Grizabella couldn't continue because by this point she was sobbing hard

Rosealeana angered at what those cats who she considered murderers had done to her mother, kept calm and put a comforting paw gently on her mother's shoulder; Grizabella flinched slightly at the touch but then relaxed because she knew her daughter, however mad she could be at her would never hurt her, but she hadn't been touched nicely since she had left the Junkyard

"I'll get them for what they did some day mom, but right now I think I should heal your scratches" said Rosealeana with emotion in her voice

"But doesn't it make you tired to heal others?" asked Grizabella

"Not as much as it used to, I promise that it won't hurt" said Rosealeana

"Ok, but please be careful Rose" said Grizabella using her nickname for her daughter

"Don't worry mom, I'm much better at controlling my powers" said Rosealeana soothingly

Rosealeana started to heal the scratches that were more recent looking before she got to the older looking ones.

"Mom, I want you to stay near the Junkyard for that next few weeks, I know what you're thinking and I know you're going to object, but I can see you aren't in good shape right now and I want to help you" said Rosealeana

"You really don't have to do that" said Grizabella; she didn't want to be a burden to her daughter

"I know, but I want to." Said Rosealeana

What made Rosealeana suddenly want to help her mother, was most likely the small affectionate little kitten that was loved and raised by Firestripe and Grizabella that she had once been, she still loved her mother even though she had left her

"Mom, not too far from the Junkyard there is an old hollow tree that has a few of my claw marks on it that form the shape a rose, there is a hole that is big enough for you to get through near the rose. Inside there is a place to sleep and some food in a container that is preserved because of a spell that I cast on it, unfortunately there is no water, so I will bring some as soon as I can. You are going to remember this all, right?" asked Rosealeana after she was finished with giving Grizabella directions

"Yes, I'll remember it" smiled Grizabella

"Good, I'll see you as soon as I can" said Rosealeana

"See you Rosealeana and thank you" said Grizabella

"No problem" replied Rosealeana as she started walking away

She went to Jenny's den and waited to hear anything about Victor's condition

**It's been a long time since I last uploaded for this story **


End file.
